vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking Flight/Transcript (VLD)
Taking Flight Light of Hope Intergalactic Time-Measuring the [[Castle of Lions], LANCE is sleeping inside a pod within the Sleep Chamber as his team watches, sans CORAN who is at the console.] *'HUNK': "I can't tell if he looks healthy... or not." *'PIDGE': "I think he's breathing weird." *'KEITH': "Oh, come on!" tries tapping on the pod; ALLURA stops him. *'ALLURA': "Not yet! A few more ticks." *'KEITH': "How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?" *'PIDGE': "And what exactly is a tick?" *'ALLURA': "You know, a time-slice." *'SHIRO': "What, like a second?" *'ALLURA': "What is a... "second"?" takes out a clock counting seconds to show ALLURA. *'PIDGE': "Like this." *'ALLURA': "I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger. Coran, do you have a ticker?" *'CORAN': "Right here, Princess." takes out a ticker counting ticks to compare. *'HUNK': "I think ticks are a little slower." *'PIDGE': "I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." *'CORAN': "Okay. Ready, go!" counters start together; everyone huddles around to watch. *'HUNK': "Yes! I think we're winning." *'KEITH': "Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?" *'HUNK': "Yes." to the team, LANCE exits the Sleep Pod and stumbles over. *'LANCE': "You guys having a clock party?" *'HUNK': "Aw, Lance, you just ruined it. Uh—Hey, Lance!" hugs LANCE. *'LANCE': "What happened?" *'ALLURA': "We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?" *'LANCE': "Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" is unimpressed, as is most of the team. *'PIDGE': "Yep. There he is." *'SHIRO': "Yep, he's okay." *'KEITH': "Classic." "Manning Up" team moves to the Dining Hall while LANCE eats food goo with the [[Altean Mice].] *'ALLURA': "He'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge." *'PIDGE': "Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new Crystal." *'LANCE': "Wow. Thanks, everybody. Sounds like the mice did more than you, though." *'KEITH': "I punched Sendak!" *'LANCE': "Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." *'KEITH': "We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" *'LANCE': "Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen. So, what happened to Sendak?" *'ALLURA': "He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle." *'LANCE': "Are you sure that's a good idea?" *'ALLURA': "He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." *'LANCE': "So, what's the plan now?" *'HUNK': "We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people." *'LANCE': "Wow! You are really hung up on this lady." *'HUNK': "No, it's not like that. Look, guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home—They've been under his thumb for so long, they don't even know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a Paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up." frowns. *'SHIRO': "Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." team begins to leave the Dining Hall. PIDGE stops them. *'PIDGE': "Wait, I have something to say first. I need to come clean and... I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up". ... I'm a girl." looks flabbergasted. *'PIDGE': "I-I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying—" *'LANCE': "Huh—Eh—Wha—?! You're a girl!? HOW!?" *'ALLURA': "I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." *'HUNK': "Yeah, I figured." *'KEITH': "Oh, yeah, me too." *'CORAN': "Wait, w-we were supposed to think you were a boy?" *'SHIRO': "Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better Paladin." sighs in relief. *'PIDGE': "It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castleship!" team leaves; LANCE remains behind and shakes his head in disbelief. *'LANCE': "Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?" *'ALLURA': "Activate interlock." *'CORAN': "Dynotherms connected." *'ALLURA': "Mega-thrusters are go." *'CORAN': "We are ready to depart Planet Arus on your mark, Princess." *'ALLURA': "Firing main engines for launch." [[Castle of Lions] launches from Arus as the Arusians watch.] A Divisive Empire ZARKON's Central Command, PROROK kneels before ZARKON on his throne. HAGGAR is at ZARKON's side. *'PROROK': Sire, if capturing Voltron is the Empire's number-one priority, then I suggest we begin moving the main fleet toward its last known location posthaste." *'HAGGAR': "Lord, after many years, the Komar Experiment is finally ready. Soon, we could have more Quintessence at our fingertips than ever imagined. We must test it before moving the fleet." stands. *'PROROK': "We don't have time for any more of your magic. We must move our ships now." *'HAGGAR': "Voltron is the most powerful weapon ever created. His puny ships will never be up to the task. We must be well prepared for our next encounter." slams his hands on his throne; PROROK immediately kneels again. *'ZARKON': "I know better than anyone the power of Voltron. Haggar has my trust. We will perform her test." PROROK speaks to THACE in the halls. *'PROROK': "The witch has his ear. Keep sending our offer out to any scum between Planet Arus and Balmera X-95-Vox. I'll capture Voltron on my own." Detour Space Cops the [[Castle of Lions], HUNK is pacing the Bridge.] *'HUNK': "Okay. So, when we get there, what do you think? Do we just roll up and like, start blasting? Or do we land and have some... kind of public address system, like, 'Attention, Galras. This is Voltron. Turn yourselves in!'" pauses and looks around. *'HUNK': "No. Blasting, right?" *'KEITH': "Hunk, calm down. And yes, blasting." *'SHIRO': "Eh, it's our first big rescue mission. He's excited." *'PIDGE': "Excited to see his new girl-friend~" gasps in defense. *'HUNK': "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a rock that I met and I admire very much." alarms start blaring. *'SHIRO': "What is it? Are we being attacked?" *'ALLURA': "No, it seems to be a distress beacon. It's coming from a nearby moon. Apparently, a ship has lost power." *'PIDGE': "I wonder who it is." *'HUNK': "Whoever it is will have to wait. Shay has first priority. We can check back on them when we're done." *'ALLURA': "The Paladin Code states that we must help all those in need." *'LANCE': "Wow! This is so cool. It's like we're space cops on space patrol. Coran, do we have a siren we can turn on?" *'CORAN': "Uh, no, but we could record you making a siren noise and broadcast that to them." *'LANCE': "Perfect!" tries to imitate a siren. SHIRO places a hand over LANCE's mouth. *'SHIRO': "No, not doing that." Stranded [[Castle of Lions] lands on the moon where ROLO and NYMA are waiting. ALLURA speaks over the intercom.] *'ALLURA': "Attention, damaged craft, this is Princess Allura. We are coming to assist you." is impressed by the sight. *'ROLO': "Whoa. Nice ship." the Castleship Bridge, ALLURA prepares to exit with the Paladins. *'ALLURA': "Stay aboard and try to get as many of our systems clear of that Galra crystal energy as you can. We'll see who hailed us." *'CORAN': "Yes, Princess." and the Paladins descend to greet the stranded crew on the moon's surface. *'ROLO': "You don't know how glad we are to see some friendly faces. Most folks don't want to get tangled up with anyone who's on the run from the Galra." *'KEITH': "So, you guys are fighting the Galra?" *'ROLO': "Well, I don't think Zarkon is exactly quaking in his boots at the three of us, but we do what we can. I'm Rolo. This is Nyma, and our cyber-unit, Beezer." *'NYMA': "Hi." is struck by NYMA's beauty; PIDGE is amazed by BEEZER. *'PIDGE': "Cool robot!" takes NYMA'S HAND. *'LANCE': "Hi! Name's Lance." *'SHIRO': "Was your ship damaged in a fight?" *'ROLO': "Yeah, we've really been through it with the Galra. Parts are hard to come by. Luckily, we were able to limp to this moon about a week ago. If you didn't pick up our distress signal, I didn—" *'ALLURA': "We're happy to help. I am Princess Allura of Altea, and from now on, you won't be alone fighting the Galra. You'll have the Paladins of Voltron by your side." compares the serious SHIRO, KEITH, and HUNK with LANCE and PIDGE, who are goofing off with NYMA and BEEZER. He is not impressed. *'ROLO': "... Okay." *'SHIRO': "I don't think they've heard of us." *'KEITH': "It has been ten thousand years." *'LANCE': "Voltron? Five robot Lions that combine into this big robot... guy?" *'ROLO': "Sounds impressive. I'd love to see it. Or—Or him. Them." *'HUNK': "Why don't we just get to work on your ship? I'm sure we all have places to be." *'ROLO': "Sure." opens his spacecraft. *'ROLO': "Pretty much our whole flaxum assembly is shot. I don't know what kind of extra parts you carry in this rig of yours. I've never seen anything quite like it." the background, LANCE flirts with NYMA. SHIRO smacks him. *'ALLURA': "I'm sure we can get you back up and running. Give Hunk a list of what you need. Coran can show you where to find it." *'HUNK': "Okay." *'ROLO': "We'll go with you. Don't want you to have to carry all that yourself. Come on, guys." tries walking towards the [[Castle of Lions]. HUNK stops him.] *'HUNK': "Uh, I don't think so. You can just wait out here." *'ALLURA': "Hunk, don't be rude." *'LANCE': "Yeah, mind your manners. There are ladies present." winks at NYMA. *'LANCE': "Hey." sighs. *'HUNK': "Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, but does anyone remember the last time we let our defenses down? Someone kind of set off a bomb. Remember, Lance? You were almost killed." *'LANCE': "Oh, yeah..." *'SHIRO': "Hunk's right. Sorry, but we have to be cautious." *'ROLO': "Hey, I don't take it personal. That's how it is out here. You've got to look out for your own. You're doing a good job, big man." hands HUNK a list of parts from BEEZER. *'HUNK': "Yeah. Thanks." Freedom Fighters sits with ALLURA, SHIRO, and KEITH. PIDGE is distracted by BEEZER. LANCE is with NYMA. *'ROLO': "My planet was destroyed by the Galra and I was taken captive. I managed to escape, but not before I lost something." displays his prosthetic left leg. *'SHIRO': "I know exactly how that feels." drags a hovercart full of parts over. *'HUNK': "Well, I hope there are some parts in here that'll fit." does not respond. *'HUNK': "... You know, to get your ship moving?" *'ROLO': "Great! Thanks." *'ALLURA': "So, what can you tell us about Zarkon's forces? Where are they concentrated?" *'ROLO': "Well, his Command Ship sits right in the center of the Empire. He mostly calls the shots from there and has his minions do the work, depending on who's closest. This is the territory of a real nasty bugger named Sendak." *'KEITH': "Oh, we've met." *'SHIRO': "How far are we from the center?" *'ROLO': "We're way out on the fringes." walks over. *'HUNK': "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I think you guys are kind of keeping Rolo from working. It's just that we're in a hurry. A hero named Shay saved my life, and I swore I would return to do the same for her and her people. You understand." *'ROLO': "Sure. Sorry." places a hand on HUNK's shoulder and then walks over to the hovercart to inspect the parts. SHIRO approaches HUNK to whisper quietly. *'SHIRO': "Hunk, we're going to get going soon, but I think Rolo might have some information that could be helpful to us." *'HUNK': "Not for nothin' but I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. I think we ought to leave him with the box parts and just say, 'Adiós, amigo—'" *'ROLO': "Hey, bud! Sorry, but do you think you could hunt down a length of thermal pipe about yay long?" gestures the length. *'HUNK': "On the way." groans and leaves. SHIRO, KEITH, and ALLURA approach ROLO. *'SHIRO': "So, are there more freedom fighters? Any kind of organized resistance to the Galra?" *'ROLO': "Only folks who haven't been colonized yet, or the lucky few, like us, who managed to escape somehow." *'KEITH': "Well, we're going to change all that." *'ROLO': "That's good to hear, but I've got to warn you, it's pretty bad out there. You don't know what you're up against." The Heist Reckless Blue is talking to NYMA away from the rest of the team. *'LANCE': "I mean, there are only five of us in the entire universe, so... I guess you could say it's kind of a big deal." *'NYMA': "I don't understand. The Lions are ships? Are they, like, flying statues that you ride on?" *'LANCE': "No, no, no. They're magic, but also super scientific and advanced. And they fly crazy fast and have all these incredible weapons. Really, the entire Castle is just insane! I wish you could see it." *'NYMA': "Yes, it's too bad we're not allowed inside. I would love a tour from one of the knights. But I guess the big one is in charge, huh? You have to obey his orders?" *'LANCE': "Who, Hunk? Pfft, I don't have to listen to him!" brings NYMA inside the [[Castle of Lions] to the Bridge.] *'NYMA': "This place is incredible!" *'LANCE': "Yeah, I guess. You get used to it." *'NYMA': "But it's so gigantic. It must take you forever to get to your Lion." *'LANCE': "Ooh, you'd be surprised." brings NYMA with him down the zip-line to the [[Blue Lion]'s cockpit.] *'LANCE': "Pretty slick, right?" *'NYMA': "Unbelievable! Take me on a ride around the moon?" *'LANCE': "Uh—We should probably get back to the others." *'NYMA': "Yeah, you're right. Maybe Keith will give me a ride." *'LANCE': "No! Whoah, whoah, hold on a second! I mean what's the point of having the Lion if you can't enjoy it, right? Giddy-up, buddy!" activates the [[Blue Lion] and takes off with NYMA. HUNK is working on ROLO's ship, but witnesses the Blue Lion leave.] *'HUNK': "Oh, Lance!" *'ROLO': "Ah, let them have their fun. Thanks to you, this thing is just about ready, so we're going to be on our way soon. Too many light years on that guy, I guess." suspiciously eyes the part he replaced. *'HUNK': "Yeah." The Komar Experiment Command Ship hovers above an unnamed planet. HAGGAR stands on a floating platform in the ship in the center of her four Druids. *'HAGGAR': "Begin the ritual. Druids of the Four Directions, join us!" experiment saps the planet of all its [[Quintessence] and stores it in the Command Ship. HAGGAR approaches ZARKON.] *'HAGGAR': "The Komar Experiment was a success. We have gained an entire planet's Quintessence, a feat that would have normally taken us years." *'ZARKON': "Most impressive. This will revolutionize the way we advance throughout the galaxy. Mining and colonizing planets is a thing of the past. With this much power available at our whim, we can now spend all of our time hunting down and capturing Voltron." Theft is flying the [[Blue Lion] around the moon.] *'NYMA': Look, a kinetic spring! Let's land over there. The minerals reflect off the water, making a rainbow." [[Blue Lion] flies over the spring, causing water to spray and a rainbow to appear.] *'LANCE': "Wow. Is there anything you don't know?" LANCE distracted, NYMA presses a button on her bracelet to signal ROLO. ROLO suddenly exits the engine of his ship. *'ROLO': "I think this thing is just about ready for a test flight. Beezer, come co-pilot for me. Be back in a tick." and BEEZER enter their ship, leaving the [[Voltron] team dumbfounded outside.] *'HUNK': "Uh..." spacecraft takes flight with no issues at all. Elsewhere, LANCE and NYMA stand at the kinetic spring by a tree. *'LANCE': "So, ah, you want to see how fast I can climb this tree?" giggles. *'NYMA': "Aw, you are cute. Let me show you something. Give me your hand." offers NYMA his hand and she handcuffs him to the tree. *'LANCE': "Whoa! Uh, this is... kind of..." ship appears and abducts the [[Blue Lion].] *'LANCE': "Nyma, what's going on?" *'NYMA': "Sorry, Lance. Maybe we'll meet again." is raised into her ship and it takes off, leaving LANCE behind. LANCE looks around for his helmet to contact his team and sees it out of reach. *'LANCE': "Oh, Quiznak..." rest of the team is waiting outside the [[Castle of Lions].] *'PIDGE': "How many ticks have they been gone?" *'ALLURA': "I don't know. I hope they didn't break down again." *'HUNK': "Something ain't right." reaches his helmet with his leg and uses its communicator. *'LANCE': "Guys? Hello? Little help?" *'SHIRO': "Lance? Lance! Are you all right? W-What's going on?" *'LANCE': "Well, I'm kind of chained to a... a tree." *'HUNK': "I knew it!" *'LANCE': "And I think Nyma and Rolo just stole the Blue Lion." *'HUNK': "I knew it!" *'SHIRO': "Where are they?" *'LANCE': "Uh... space?" *'HUNK': "Uh, I never trusted those guys, right from the beginning!" rants at length as the Paladins head to their Lions. *'HUNK': "I mean, y'know, at first, it was just like a feeling in my gut, you know? But when I was replacing that thermal pipe, the pipe was cracked, but none of the hardware around it was damaged." *'KEITH': "Okay, we get it!" *'HUNK': "I mean, if the thermal pipe is cracked, then, obviously, hello, the entire assembly should be totally roasted." *'KEITH': "Okay! We get it." *'HUNK': "We should've had to replace the entire undercarriage of that reactor. So, right then, I was, like, positive. Foul play." *'EVERYONE': "Okay, we get it!" remaining Lions chase after ROLO, NYMA, and BEEZER. Criminals and Lions Bargain contacts PROROK through a video transmission. *'ROLO': "Commander Prorok, my name is Rolo. I understand you're offering a reward to anyone helping capture the Voltron Lions." *'PROROK': "That's correct. Do you know where they are?" *'ROLO': "I know where the blue one is. It's in my ship." *'PROROK': "Excellent. Bring it to me and you'll have your reward immediately." *'ROLO': "Just a tick. You see, my friends and I have a bit of a checkered past. Some stolen merchandise from the Galra Empire may have fallen into our possession without us knowing about it." *'PROROK': "Well, I'm sure that a full pardon can be arranged for the brave souls who bring Emperor Zarkon a Voltron Lion. Is that all?" *'NYMA': "We'll take the reward, too." *'PROROK': "Of course." *'ROLO': "All right. We're on our way." transmission ends. ROLO stretches. *'ROLO': "I almost feel sorry for those Voltron folks. Seemed like a nice bunch." *'NYMA': "If you're feeling guilty, you can turn yourself in. Stealing from Zarkon carries a life sentence." *'ROLO': "They don't seem... that nice." stands on his warship and speaks to THACE. *'PROROK': "Send the nearest fighter squadron to the area of the transmission. I'm not trusting some bounty hunter with our prize." The Chase alarms start blaring because the remaining Lions are closing in. *'ROLO': "No way." starts to fly his spacecraft to safety. *'NYMA': "Are you sure you know what you're doing? There's no way we can outrun those Lions." *'ROLO': "Not in the open. Good thing the Zorlar asteroid belt is right up here. I know that like the back of my hand." criminal aliens fly into the asteroid belt. *'PIDGE': "We'll never get through this asteroid field!" *'HUNK': "Maybe I can just bust through!" slams the [[Yellow Lion] into an asteroid, causing all the asteroids to bump against each other.] *'HUNK': "Nope. That was wrong. That was a bad idea." *'SHIRO': "Keith, you're the only one who could possibly fly through this. We need you, buddy. Get in there and flush him out." *'KEITH': "You got it. See you on the other side." pursues ROLO in the [[Red Lion], navigating the asteroid field easily. ROLO's computer shows the Red Lion nearby.] *'ROLO': "No way. Get on the blasters. Take him down!" *'NYMA': "Copy." and BEEZER fire the ship's laser blasters at the [[Red Lion]. KEITH dodges the attacks and fires his Lion's mouth cannon in retaliation.] *'ROLO': "This kid can flat-out fly." *'NYMA': "He's gaining on you!" tries tricking KEITH into crashing into an asteroid; KEITH avoids the trick and flings the [[Red Lion]'s jaw blade at ROLO's spacecraft. The attack disables the ship's weapons.] *'NYMA': "Blasters are offline!" *'ROLO': "We've got to get out of here!" tries to flee. KEITH fires the [[Red Lion]'s mouth cannon at their engines. The criminal's ship is knocked out of the asteroid belt. KEITH catches them with the Red Lion. The other Lions arrive.] *'KEITH': "Yeah! Haha! Hey, Lance, I got your Lion back." and KEITH talk through their helmets' communicators. *'LANCE': "Thank you, Keith. Now, can you come and unchain me?" *'KEITH': "What's that? I, uh... Y-You're cutting out. I can't—I can't hear you." *'LANCE': "Oh, come on! I thought we bonded. Keith? Buddy? My man?" A Criminal's Fate team rescues [[Lance] and returns ROLO and his crew to the alien moon with their broken ship. They stand outside the Castle of Lions.] *'KEITH': "Since your ship really doesn't work now, you'll have to wait here for a rescue." *'ROLO': "Thanks... for sparing our lives." *'HUNK': "Now that these guys are dealt with, let's get to the Balmera and save Shay and her family." *'ROLO': "You may not believe this, but I hope you do stop Zarkon." *'ROLO': "It's a lifetime of fighting the Galra that led me to where I am today." team looks considerate, but does not respond and leaves. Elsewhere, HAGGAR is somewhere in the [[Galra Empire] speaking to a small reptilian creature while holding a canister of Quintessence.] *'HAGGAR': "All this Quintessence will turn you into the strongest, most horrifying fighter ever created. One that even Voltron will not be able to defeat." ends. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One